halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
United Kig-Yar Kingdom
|region= |system=* |planet=* (Homeworld, moon of ) * * * * (asteroid colony) * (asteroid colony) * (orbital port city) *Many other colonies in the system |centers= |type=Parliamentary monarchy |foundingdoc= |constitution=Royal Senate |headofstate= |headofgov=Yun'da'Klem |commander=Yun'da'Klem |legislative= |judicial=High Imperial Interplanetary Court |capital= |establishment=July 15 |anthem= |language=* * *English |population=295.700 billion |currency=* * |era=* **KIg-Yar Civil War }} The United Kig-Yar Kingdom is a recently established government on Eayn and the all of the colonies in the Y'Deio system in the aftermath of the Kig-Yar Civil War that took place only months after the war with the Created ended. Chol Von and her San'Shyuum companion, Yun'da'Klem, had gathered a considerable force of Kig-Yar mercenaries and a large fleet of ships to force the Kig-Yar clans to unite under a single banner with a single military. With the , Litany of past glory, spearheading their assaults as the flagship of their forces. Chol Von's forces eventually won after months of bloody civil war and crowned herself Queen of the Y'Deio system. After the UKYK was established it rebuilt and forged a powerful naval force which it used to target and conquer backwater worlds but worlds under pirate or minor factions control were also targeted for conquest. The Jiralhanae colonies were often of great interest to the UKYK due to the rare resources often found on these worlds. The worlds that were conquered were quickly fortified to repel hostile counterattacks and the UKYK grew to the size of around two dozen systems and nearly forty planets and hundreds of small asteroid colonies. History Civil war The United Kig-Yar Kingdom was first proposed as a peaceful solution during the second summit on Dal'koth only months after the short but bloody war against the Created. Here tried Chol Von and Yun'da'Klem to convince the other high-ranking Kig-Yar to join their side. Many, having seen the massive Supercarrier in Chol von's and Yun'da'Klem's procession, agreed to their proposal but many others disagreed. The summit quickly turned into a heated debate that only ended when the opposition of Chol and Yun declared that they would rather have civil war than join them by their own free will. Yun took this rejection very badly and talked the Kig-Yar leaders that had join his and Chol's faction to go to war to truly build a united Kig-Yar nation. The Kig-Yar leaders, inspired by his speech, swore their allegiances to Chol and Yun. Yun then commanded them to gather their forces and prepare to lay siege to the Y'Deio system. A few tense weeks in the Y'Deio system went by before anything happened. The first move in the civil war came with the assault on Ap'ot, an orbital city turned into a staging area for a large fleet. Spearheading the assault was the Litany of past glory closely followed at least 30 and an unknown number of other crafts. The fleet at Ap'ot quickly spotted the large hostile fleet heading towards them and call for reinforcements from Muloqt. The majority of the ships stationed in orbit of Muloqt was dispatched to aid Ap'ot, the commander believing that Yun was showing off his entire force in a display of intimidation. This, however, turned out to be a ploy by Yun'da'Klem when only a few hours after the reinforcements had dispatched appeared Chol Von with a small fleet and attacked Muloqt. What little orbital defenses Muloqt had couldn't withstand Chol's fleet and had to surrender its orbit to Chol. Meanwhile, Yun and his large fleet split apart into smaller fleets and retreated into slipspace once more. One of these fleets traveled to Muloqt to aid in the invasion and to strengthen their orbital forces. Enraged by the underhanded trick by Yun'da'Klem they tried to launch an attack of their own at Valyanop after hours of reorganizing their forces. The colony was known for openly supporting Chol's and Yun's faction, wanting to draw attention away from Muloqt. Their attack was brutal and was on the brink of victory when a lone Litany of past glory exited slipspace near their right rear. The massive supercarrier launched swarms of fighter crafts and attacked with great ferocity. Fearing that they would be trapped between the colony, the defending fleet and the Litany and her fighter craft swarms, the attacking fleet called a full retreat. Though casualties were at a bare minimum on the first day, Yun had already managed to not only outsmart his enemies but cut off an entire colony as well. The luck Yun had, however, didn't last long. The war quickly turned into a stalemate as it proved that a commander was able to keep up with Yun and his tricks. Two weeks went by with no real results other than Muloqt being completely subjugated by Chol's forces but rebellious factions kept rising on the colony that forced the majority of Chol's forces to stay there, pinning them in one location. Matters turned for the worse when Sangheili mercenary bands, hired by their opponents, began to launch assaults and raids on UKYK's positions. Seeing the mercenaries as a huge threat, Yun gathered as much information on the mercenaries as his spies could provide him. He soon found out that the mercenaries were operating from an orbital city, named Ih'yt, located on the opposite side of Chu'ot to Eayn. According to intel, the city was slowly being equipped with weaponry to hold off an entire fleet. Not risking his opponents to finish their fortifications on the orbital city, Yun and Chol launched a strike against the city together. Yun intended to capture the city and finish the fortifications himself, giving the UKYK a good position to launch attacks on Eayn. To distract the mercenaries and thin out their numbers near and in Ih'yt. The distractions were successful but at the great cost of lives and valuable ships. Yun, having left the Litany of past glory behind for a more suitable ship with stealth drive, led a large force of Kig-Yar Rangers, minors and majors while Chol Von took command of their naval forces during the attack. The battle quickly spread throughout the city and at first it seemed that the UKYK forces had the upper hand but it all changed when mercenary ships exited slipspace close to the city. Chol's fleet became hard pressed and many ships were destroyed after their sudden arrival. Yun had couldn't provide any help when ground forces from the newly arrived mercenary ships landed and reinforced the city's defenses. Stressed with his troops falling like flies, he made a desperate attack on the city's command center and hoped to gain control over the city's weapon systems. Shooting and cutting his way through seemingly countless Sangheili, and Kig-Yar mercenaries, he finally arrived at the command center with only a hand full of UKYK Kig-Yar rangers. There in the command center fought Yun a the mercenaries leader in a one on one battle while their troops battled each other. Yun was hard pressed by the larger than average Sangheili but managed to trick him with a quick feint, getting behind him and stabbing him in the back and through his chest with his Hardlight shield. The fighting in the command center ended with the deaths of all the mercenaries. Yun quickly ordered his remaining troops to take control of the city's guns and point them at the enemy vessels. The attack from the City's defense canons took the mercenary ships by surprise and forced them to give up on sending more ground forces to, least they'll endanger the entire ship and their crews. With the mercenaries in the city trapped, Yun and his remaining forces were able to slowly take the city block by bloody block. Outside in space had the odds again turned in the UKYK's favor with the added firepower from the city. The Mercenary fleet was in the end forced to retreat, leaving the majority of they ground forces stranded on the orbital city to be finished off by Yun and Chol's combined forces. Having taken the city a few hours after the mercenaries had retreated back to Eayn did Yun, Chol and the other high-ranking officers in UKYK begin to plan their invasion of Eayn. The UKYK waited almost a week before they had gathered the necessary resources to invade Eayn. The invasion started with a massive UKYK naval force striking at an important orbital shipyard complex near the moon's equator. This proved to another feint by Yun when a second force of ships entered the moon's atmosphere near it's north pole. Having sneaked behind their opponents first lines of defense the ships set about to spread out over the two supercontinents, and and also the smaller, isolated continent of . Arriving near strategic locations they set about deploying . From those spires emerged countless dropships full of troops and other ground assets. These troops came from the Litany of past glory which had stayed cloaked a few hundred thousand kilometers away from Eayn, hiding just inside the upper layers of Chu'ot. Large scale sieges of all major population centers were quickly underway. The entire move, so quick and precise as a scalpel, threw the defenders entire command structure into utter chaos as more and more fronts opened up everywhere on the moon's surface. Ships had to disengage from the orbital battle to drive off the UKYK ships that had slipped in while they had been focused elsewhere. The battles were intense and some lasted for days without pause but eventually the defenders had to surrender under the ruthless assaults from the UKYK forces that had gone so far as to use their ships energy projectors to utterly destroy their enemies' positions. Rebuilding The civil war took a great toll on the Kig-Yar home system and many things needed to be restored or build entirely from the ground yet again. Chol Von named herself Queen of the Y'Deio system and created the Kig-Yar Royal Senate with Yun'da'Klem as both the prime minister and the Commander-In-Chief of the United Kig-Yar Kingdom's armed forces. One of the first actions the newly formed nation made was to reassure it's trade partners, most notably the Yanme'e hives, that it would keep it's end of whatever deals or treaties that had been signed before the outbreak of the civil war, though overlapping treaties and deals were merged into one for sake of simplicity and to better get an overview of the nation's treaties and standing with the other races and factions. The rebuilding of Eayn was slow and costly due to the glassing that the UKYK had been forced to use on their enemies. Those places not harmed by the civil war was subjugated to heavy taxes to pay for the restorations, much to the population's anger and dismay. Though a riot here and there rose in protests from the heavy taxes they were quickly subdued. Only a few months after the nation's formation did Yun'da'Klem leave with a small special force to steal plans and schematics for various weapons and ground and air vehicles produced by the many different Sangheili weapons manufacturers such as the . With great care and lots of luck were Yun'da'Klem and his forces able to retrieve these plans without being caught by the Sangheilies, which would most likely have sparked yet another war. Yun then returned to UKYK space and proposed to the Royal Senate that they should create a weapons manufacturing company under the government's control to produce their own weapons and also benefit from the potential trade that it involved. The proposal was widely accepted and the Eayn Manufacturing Lines was formed as a result. This company would become the front of Kig-Yar weapons manufacturing in the years to come and most of the weapons trade went to the Yanme'e hives to outfit their Protector caste with weapons while UKYK, in turn, bought ships of all kinds and classes in return. Royal Senate The Royal Senate is the governing body of the UKYK. Its members come from various Kig-Yar clans, generally a clan leader or his/hers representative, from all three subspecies, old high ranking officers or powerful and influential merchants that have more or less set aside their business life in favor of a life on the political battlefield. The Senate can roughly be divided into parties or groups of individuals that generally share the same political interests but it's common for members of the senate to switch between parties from time to time. Corruption in the government is looking down upon with serve consequences and it's well known that many young Kig-Yar politicians that think they can spread their influence through corruption will be met with the brutality of Chol's Royal Guard before they're stripped of their ranks and social status. This was also one of the major reason how the grown obtained large quantities of power that was then distributed among other more trustful individuals loyal to the crown. Military branches Royal Guard The Royal Guard is a military organization separate from the rest of the UKYK military and acts only under the direct orders from Yun'da'Klem and Chol Von. The Guardsmen are recruited from the top ten of each class in the military academies and pushed through intense training unlike anything else found in the UKYK military. All initiates are pushed through a training program in high gravity to force their bodies to get used to higher gravity than the normal Kig-Yar. This forces their bodies to build more muscles and stronger bones over time as the training progresses. The Guards train with the best weapons and facilities available to the UKYK. UKYK Army The UKYK Army is the overall organization of all UKYK ground troops and it's logistics. The UKYK make heavy use of shock attacks and hit-and-run tactics. The Kig-Yar know very well that they don't stand a chance against the Sangheili or Jiralhanae in a fair fight and numerous waves of Unggoy troops will put them in a war of attrition they also know they can't hope to win. A UKYK force will rarely meet their foes head on instead opting with hitting supply lines, taking out key individuates or crippling communication systems before going in for the kill. UKYK forces will generally attack from multiple fronts to try to force their foes to split up into smaller, more manageable groups and then surround them and finish them off. UKYK Navy Since the Kig-Yar has had a long history of piracy and plundering, even after they achieved spaceflight and was absorbed into the Covenant it is not surprising that the UKYK maintain an impressive navy of ships in all sizes. The UNYK Navy consists mostly of small and lightly armed ships like the CRS-class light cruiser, though the navy have been greatly reinforced by the absorption of countless Kig-Yar and , while larger and heavier armed ships like Covenant destroyers or larger cruisers take up rolls as command ships within their many fleets. Due to the lack of heavy ships, the Kig-Yar will never risk a prolonged battle against an enemy they know they can't outright destroy and instead have adopted tactics akin to guerrilla warfare and hit-and-run tactics to slowly bleed their enemies until they can go in for the kill. The Kig-Yar fleet commanders are known for their cunning yet bloodthirsty thinking. As The UKYK expanded its territories into other Kig-Yar controlled systems and even beyond, it became obvious to UKYK's naval high command that such tactics wouldn't stay effective for long. To counter this problem before it could become a major one, the Kig-Yar and Yun'da'Klem sat down and designed a new series of warships to bolster the UKYK's naval capabilities. Some of these designs were produced from the UKYK's own shipyards while those designs of smaller sizes were constructed by the Yanme'e in the infamous Palaman Maze. In exchange for Yanme'e's service to lighten the workload on the Kig-Yar's shipyards. Other government controlled bodies Kig-Yar Merchant Guilds The Kig-Yar Merchant Guilds are a wide collective of Kig-Yar merchants that make a living by trading between the many colonies within the UKYK but also other alien races. Many of these traders usually pass by Palamok from time to time since The Yanme'e are the UKYK's single most important trade partner. Usually will the traders also head to the Covenant Fringe species to sell their goods but some merchants might hire mercenaries to go undercover as pirates and stage raids against said species to rob them of their newly bought goods a few months later. There exist many guilds and while they vary both in size and, to some degree, moral grounds they often compete with each other over trade routes and customers. Some conflicts between two or more guilds have even gone so far as outright war and bloodshed. While the guilds are technically overseen by the government the guilds relish in large amounts of free will to do almost whatever they want. However, the government will go to great lengths to root out corruption within the merchant guilds and trade with the UKYK's enemies is punishable by death and the guild and all its assets will be taken over by the crown. The UKYK Navy also makes sure to have as many outpost and checkpoints near the popular trade routes to minimize hostilities between guilds. Destroyed or damaged goods will not turn a profit in the private and governmental sector which is something the UKYK will never tolerate. Economy and production While the vast majority of the UKYK's income came from either pirate raids, trade with the Yanme'e or mercenary contracts it wasn't what Yun'da'Klem or Chol Von had envision for their nation and slowly pushed it towards heavy industry and opening up trades with other Covenant races. The Eayn Manufacturing Lines quickly became the main production facilities for the UKYK's wa mashine, both for its ground and naval forces, after it was founded by Yun with the help of the Kig-Yar Merchant Guilds. Eayn Manufacturing Lines The Eayn Manufacturing Lines was founded after the Yun'da'Klem and a covert strike force had managed to infiltrate various Sangheili weapon manufacturing companies and download their schematics. Drawing on a large portions of the Yanme'e workforce that had been hired from Palamok the Lines quickly began supplying the Kig-Yar armies with equipment and their ships with new weapons and armor. The Lines focuses both on the production of ship manufacturing and, as already stated, weapons used by the KUYK's ground forces. Numberous facilities of different sizes can be found throughout all of the Eayn system. Yanme'e trade Galactic relationships Cortez Cartel ACHIEVED DIPLOMATIC AGREEMENTS:' *Weapons and information sharing treaty (unofficially) '''RISK ASSESSMENT LEVEL:' Low-mid Jiralhanae Covenant Remnants ACHIEVED DIPLOMATIC AGREEMENTS: N/A RISK ASSESSMENT LEVEL: Mid-high Swords of Sangheilios ACHIEVED DIPLOMATIC AGREEMENTS: N/A RISK ASSESSMENT LEVEL: High Sangheili Alliance ACHIEVED DIPLOMATIC AGREEMENTS: N/A RISK ASSESSMENT LEVEL: High UNSC/UEG ACHIEVED DIPLOMATIC AGREEMENTS:' *Civilian Trade Ship Safety Treaty '''RISK ASSESSMENT LEVEL:' Very low Yanme'e hives The UKYK and Yanme'e hives of Palamok enjoy the vast trade between each other and have a healthy relationship towards each other, the Yanme'e even going so far as providing military support for UKYK. It is still unconfirmed, if the UKYK would do the same for the Yanme'e but so far everything point to that they'll do due to their reliance on the Yanme'e shipyards and cheap workers. ACHIEVED DIPLOMATIC AGREEMENTS:' *Civilian Trade Ship Safety Treaty *Kig-Yar-Yanme'e Free Trade Agreement *Many, many more unconfirmed trade agreements '''RISK ASSESSMENT LEVEL:' No hostilities Category:Vadumverse Antagonists Category:Kig-Yar